


First Day of Fall

by GalileoJones



Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Autumn, Boyfriends, Cute, Cute boys, Drabble, Drawing, Enjoying Each Other's Company, Fan Art, Fanart, Fantober, Fantober 2020, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Promptober, Summer, Write Up, amiegalilei, fall - Freeform, first day of fall, image, soft, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: September is here and summer is on it's way out. Michael and Gavin are taking in the last days of warm weather by visiting their favourite park. While there Autumn decides it's waited long enough and has gone ahead to make itself known. There is a drawing involved!Day 1 for Fantober 2020! First Day of Fall. Check out the full list on my official Fantober twitter: @Fantober2020 or my personal @amiegalilei
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	First Day of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fantober Day 1: First Day of Fall
> 
> Prompt from the first annual Fantober prompt list for the entire month of October! Check out the official twitter to see the full list! @Fantober2020

As they laid in the grass below their favourite tree, in their favourite park, on what they thought to be a warm summer day, the wind blew through the branches above. Much like cherry blossoms in the springtime, leaves cascaded around them like a shower made of flames. Gavin’s eyes opened when the leaves hit his face and he smiled. His fingers were tangled in Michael’s hair at the nape of his neck, so Gavin scratched his scalp to gain his attention. Michael happily hummed at the new sensation.

Gavin whispered, “Guess it isn’t summertime anymore...”

Michael cracked open a single eye to see the colours raining above them. He closed his eye again and chuckled lightly. He whispered back, “I think you’re right.”

The two smiled contently again as they laid underneath the falling leaves. The leaves that were once part of their favourite tree, in their favourite park, on what they thought to be a warm summer day.

Michael and Gavin would stay like that, laying side by side enjoying each other’s company, until the sun would set and they would be forced to go home. Forced to leave not only the park but the last day of summer behind. After so many hot lovely days, it was finally...  
  
The First Day of Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and viewing my drawing! I will be making a series to showcase all my submissions for Fantober! Stay tuned for more <3


End file.
